


The Price

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Keith knew it'd cost him.





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



"Can you fix it?" Keith questioned as he leaned over Pidge's shoulder while she looked at the mess he'd brought her. He obviously hadn't done it on purpose, but... 

"I can fix it," Pidge replied as she turned to look at him. She grinned and Keith felt his stomach drop. "But it'll cost you." 

"How much?" Keith asked after a beat. He was already trying to remember where the nearest game stores might be in this quadrant. Surely she'd pick something not entirely impossible to obtain. 

Maybe. 

Hopefully. 

Pidge named a game and Keith nodded. 

Oh yes, it'd cost him.


End file.
